


Week 2

by Error404willtolivenotfound



Series: TRENCH [2]
Category: Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404willtolivenotfound/pseuds/Error404willtolivenotfound
Summary: part 2 of the TRENCH series





	Week 2

week 2

Tonight. I leave tonight, while everybody is sleeping. Tonight, I’m going to be free again. I’m going to run. Over the wall, then far away.

I didn’t bring anything with me. Far too dangerous. It could get me caught.

I’ve made my way through countless streets. I avoid the light. If anybody saw me, they would surely alert the Bishops. The Bishops can’t know. I need to escape.

I stand, hopeful, at the base of the wall. I will escape. I place my hand on the wall and exhale. Something behind me makes a small noise, but I still pick it up. I turn.

 

They found me.


End file.
